Hunting Adventures
Hunting Adventures is a first/third person shooter game for the Wii, PS3 and Xbox 360. You play as a character who aims to be the best hunter in the world. Using the strategies of most shooters, you travel throughout the world, gaining sponsors and guns, and train to hunt anything. Gameplay Gameplay is much like other shooters, but who's aim is for hunting, not warfare. Up to four can join your team (Computer, human, both or alternating) and will help you reach your goal. A map allows you to plan out routes, to get from your starting country, Canada or the US, to hunt in almost every other country. There are a variety of species to choose from, with unlockable islands that have more resilient creatures. There are other methods of hunting that you may employ, including trapping, fishing and herding. Dogs are available to aid you, but cannot permanently help. They need to rest, too. Also available are jeeps, four-wheelers, ATVs, other trucks, boats, hovercraft and other incredible vehicles for on and off-road. Food must be taken into consideration, as well. You, your animals, and your vehicles need to fuel up before heading out each day. Slightly unrealistic, but more manageable. However, if you want more of a challenge, you can add in hunger, and needing three meals a day to hone your skills. Modes *Adventure: Single player, Multiplayer with up to three others. In adventure, your party begins at one (you), and can increase or decrease as people are available. If they are not, CPU players can be subbed in to play with you. You are still the star, though. *Target practice: Practice to survive, and also increase your stamina and other skills. *Multiplayer: Hunter of the hunters, other minigames TBA. Hunting Some rules of hunting apply, plus specific regulations from your sponsor (who may or may not pay more for those objectives than others.) *Hunted animal hitboxes are realistic. Aim well. *Buckshot (losing a bunch of bullets into the meat of the animal ruins the meat. People say EAT LEAD for a reason.) decreases the value of the meat *Selling a set of all animals of one type or one of many types may increase the price of the set more than the animals alone. There are lists to consult in-game about sets. *Killing the animal for its head on a plaque is an objective for some people (buyers/sponsors alike), so keep things like that in mind. *Animals can hear your approach. Be silent, and use your guns/dogs wisely. *You receive points for good kills, such as shooting straight through vitals or humanely killing the animal quickly after half killing them. Letting them bleed out takes a large toll on your points, but some of those sponsors seem to think differently about some things... *Get a hunting permit, or poach. Each has consequences, and take money. But permits are always less than fines...Unless your sponsor decides otherwise. Weapons *TBA Vehicles Vehicles have a speed, stealth, fuel efficiency, size and durability rating. Choose the one that you need. Or take the one your sponsor selects. *Jeep Sponsors Sponsors play a large role in this game. Beyond funding, they can change your objectives, hunting style, and overall wealth fairly quickly. Sometimes you get a choice, sometimes you don't. Multiple sponsor's are available later on. *Mr. Illegal (Brek D. Lawe) Encourages you to poach, wants endangered/valuable animals. Hates buckshot. Wants the skins/heads, not the meat. Very rich. Provides starter vehicle and weapon. *Dr. Zoologist (Stud E. M-Gude) Encourages humane treatment to animals. Will not take animals with buckshot, or that were not humanely killed. Usually needs the full animal. Provides starter weapon, and transport by boat/plane to area. *Mr. Governor (D. Hed.) For some reason, he requires the head of every animal. Everything else, including duplicates. DO. NOT. SHOOT THE ANIMAL'S HEAD. Provides starter weapon, vehicle, and transport plus extra cash. *Mr. Hockey GM (Wun Tymer) Needs twenty perfect hides. Starter everything, but all help has great stats except for terrible durability. *More coming. ---- }} Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Third Person Shooters Category:First Person Shooters